1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A projector is known as an apparatus that projects light on the surface of an object such as a screen and displays a desired image on a projection surface of the screen. As such a projector, a projector including an optical scanner that one-dimensionally or two-dimensionally scans light is put to practical use (see, for example, JP-A-2008-116668 (Patent Document 1)).
The projector disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a first optical scanner in which a movable plate having a light reflecting section pivots around an x axis, a second optical scanner in which a movable plate having a light reflecting section pivots around a y axis orthogonal to the x axis, and a light source device that emits light such as a laser. Such a projector scans light emitted from the light source device with the first optical scanner and further scans the scanned light with the second optical scanner to thereby two-dimensionally scan the light and display a desired image on the screen.
In recent years, in the field of digital signage, for example, it is proposed to set a screen around a store and display a predetermined image on the screen using the projector explained above to thereby advertise commodities or services targeting people around the screen.
However, in the projector disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display position of an image (a position of a rendering region as a region where the image is displayed) is fixed. Therefore, it is difficult for a person to recognize the presence and the content of the image. In particular, when the person is moving, time in which the person can recognize the presence and the content of the image is reduced. Therefore, it is difficult for the person to recognize the presence and the content of the image.
When a setting position of the screen is relatively distant from the store (a point to which the store desires to guide a person), even if it is possible to allow the person to recognize the presence and the content of the image, it is difficult to guide the person to the store. Therefore, effects of the advertisement (appeal effects) cannot be sufficiently obtained.